Lo que dejó una noche de tormenta
by Hana Captors
Summary: Chat llega a refugiarse de la lluvia a casa de Marinette, pero ¿qué pasa cuando despierta sin su transformación y sigue allí?


Lo que dejó una noche de tormenta

* * *

Partiré aclararando que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Thomas Astruc –y espero más capítulos para ver que sucedeee .-.

Este fic podría considerarse -y a la vez no- como una segunda parte de "Noche de tormenta", solo que cuando leí el review de Milanh diciendo que la dejé con la duda de "¿ Qué pasó después? " me entró curiosidad a mi misma de que pasaría cuando Adrien despertara sin la transformación, así que… aquí estamos :3

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Alrededor de las 2 am, Adrien despertó más descansado de lo que esperaba, pero mientras se desperezaba se dio cuenta de que no reconocía aquel cuarto como el propio y en menos de 5 segundos, recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza.

Él se encontraba en la habitación de Marinette, había llegado como Chat Noir, ya que se le dificultaba patrullar con los techos resbaladizos por la lluvia que caía y apenas entró a ese lugar tan acogedor, los truenos empezaron a golpear y la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, ella lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y lo había tranquilizado cuando no parecía más que un gato asustadizo.

Tenía que reconocer que la chica nunca le fue indiferente, pero nunca podía hablar verdaderamente con ella –no es como si en esta ocasión hubiese sido así- pero ahora pudo ver una cara de la que no había dado cuenta antes. Sabía que era generosa y amable, aunque ante él era una contradicción, solía ocultarse o cruzar escasas palabras, así no que había logrado comprenderla.

Ahora se daba cuenta de la belleza en sus facciones, la claridad de su tez, la suavidad de su piel y el olor a galletas que la envolvía. ¡Momento! Él no podía pensar así, ¿qué sucedía con su Lady? Ella estaba en su corazón…

M: ¿Chat?-. Dijo Marinette con voz muy somnolienta y con los ojos medio cerrados.

A: ¡Princess! Por favor, no abras tus ojos, yo…

M: Descuida, lo entiendo. ¿Necesitas algo?

A: Queso, de preferencia camembert.

M: Camembert… claro, ya lo traigo. Si quieres cúbrete con la cobija hasta que pueda verte.

A: Gr… gracias.

P: ¿Qué pasó enamorado?¿no que era sólo una amiga?

A: Lo es Plagg, eso creo… como sea, ¿por qué no me despertaste apenas terminó la transformación? Sabes que esto es peligroso

P: Tú también lo sabes, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se quedó dormido en primer lugar. Además, intenté despertarte, sabes como amo mi camembert, pero cada vez que lo hacía te acercabas más a esa chica y ronroneabas, creí que tenías un poco de auto-respeto-. Terminó Plagg con una sonora carcajada

A: ¿¡Qué!?

Los colores subieron de a poco al rostro del modelo y la chica subió corriendo a su habitación.

M: ¿Chat?¿estás bien?

A: ¿Qué? Oh, si, lo lamento… espero no haber despertado a tus padres

M: No te preocupes, tienen el sueño pesado, además mis paredes amortiguan un poco los ruidos. Yo te oí porque estoy pendiente de lo que sucede aquí. Tú queso.

A: Gracias my lady, no sabes del apuro que me liberas. Toma Plagg-. Dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro, dándole en ansiado alimento a su kwami.

M: ¿Te encuentras mejor gatito? Lamento no haberte despertado antes de que ocurriera este percance, pero el sueño me venció.

A: Marinette, no te preocupes, hiciste mucho por mí y lo agradezco, en serio. Plagg, transformación.

C: Muchas gracias princess, por acogerme en esta noche. Espero no haberte importunado y deseo encontrarme contigo en otra oportunidad, sin akumas y sin truenos-. Dijo junto a una leve reverencia y tomando su mano para besarla con delicadeza.

C: Nos vemos, My Lady.

M: Adiós, Kitty-. Dijo la chica suavemente, casi al viento, pero Chat noir había alcanzado a oírla.

T: ¿Te encuentras bien Marinette?

M: No lo sé Tikki, no lo sé-. Terminó la chica con un leve sonrojo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su cama.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en ambos jóvenes, mientras un gato saltaba de tejado en tejado junto a su vara extensiva.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a Milanh, Alejandra Darcy y LightIlumin 879; son las primeras personas que leen algo que escribo y me dan sus comentarios que no sean mi círculo más cercano y es realmente algo que aprecio.

Espero los reviews, son lo que hacen que mejoremos y sigamos escribiendo -al menos es lo que opino :3


End file.
